Back to your heart
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: My first SongFic! I hope you like it! [Sorato/Jyoura]very sad and angst. Matt's reflections after Sora left him for Joe


Hi! My name is Kari Ishikawa and this will be another (he, he) Sorato and there will be some Jyoura. This is my first SongFic and I hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
Introduction:  
  
A week after Sora decided divorce Matt, she brings with her Hanna and he takes care of Satto.  
  
It starts when Yama wake up from a nightmare.  
  
  
  
Back to your heart:  
  
An azure blue eyed young man woke up in sweat. Is blue eyes were wide open in fear and shock. He didn't calm down in a while, while gasped for air.  
  
  
  
~* It's not that I can't live without you  
  
~* It's just that I don't even want to try  
  
~* Every night I dream about you  
  
~* Ever since the day we said goodbye.  
  
  
  
He stared at the beautiful woman at his side. Her soft and red hair fell down her kind face. He smiled sadly and reached his hand to touch her skin. But the figure disappeared living a dust of sad air.  
  
~* If I wasn't such a fool  
  
~* Right now I'd be holding you  
  
~* There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
~* Baby if I only knew  
  
He stand up and walked out the room to get some water to sleep. His worse nightmare, became true. Sora left him... for Joe. He drank the water in no time  
  
  
  
~* The words to say  
  
~* The road to take  
  
~* To find a way back to your heart  
  
~* What can I do  
  
~* To get to you  
  
~* And find a way back to your heart  
  
  
  
He walked silently to his children's room and found the peaceful Satto, his son, asleep. His hair was deep red and his eyes, now closed, was too. He pulled out the blanked and covered his son so he wouldn't be cold anymore.  
  
  
  
~* I don't know how it got so crazy  
  
~* But I'll do anything to set things right  
  
~* 'Cause your love is so amazing  
  
~* Baby your the best thing in my life  
  
He turned to the other bed. There, asleep, was the lovely Hanna. With her rebel blond hair and azure blue ayes. He wanted to touch her cheek, but she soon vanished, as her mother.  
  
  
  
~* Let me prove my love is real  
  
~* And make you fell the way I feel  
  
~* I promise I would give the world  
  
~* If only you would tell me girl  
  
  
  
As he left the room behind he fell to his knees and, even if didn't want to, he cried with no stop. He still loved her... and Hanna... more than Joe would ever do.  
  
  
  
~* The words to say  
  
~* The road to take  
  
~* To find a way back to your heart  
  
~* What can I do  
  
~* To get to you  
  
~* And find a way back to your heart  
  
  
  
He heard as Satto, appeared at his side and hugged him with kind love  
  
"I still love you, daddy" he said sobbing. Matt hugged him as thanks and cried together, still wishing that nightmare to stop.  
  
  
  
~* Give me one more chance, to give my love to you  
  
~* 'Cause no one on this world, loves you like I do, tell me  
  
  
  
When Satto calmed down, his father looked at him with hope.  
  
"Never lose hope Satto, I'm sorry, all this happened because it is my fault" Satto opened his eyes wide.  
  
  
  
~* The words to say  
  
~* The road to take  
  
~* To find a way back to your heart  
  
~* What can I do  
  
~* To get to you  
  
~* And find a way back to your heart  
  
  
  
"No, it isn't daddy" he said hugging him closer. "It is not. I'm proud I have a daddy like you, you know?" he said with a faint smile as he fell asleep. Matt let his last tears fall down not believing he had such a wonderful child to take care. 'It's God's gift, for something I don't know but I did' he though smiling as he covered his son with his blankets in his bed. "Sleep well, Satto" he said with paternally love.  
  
~* I turn back time  
  
~* To make you mine  
  
~* And find a way back to your heart  
  
~* I beg and plead  
  
~* Fall to my knees  
  
~* To find a way back to your heart  
  
'I can't be sad... although I don't have my one and only love with me... I'll wait until she comes back to me, 'cause I'll always love her' he though.  
  
  
  
~* The words to say  
  
~* The road to take  
  
~* To find a way back to your heart  
  
~* What can I do  
  
~* To get to you  
  
~* And find a way back to your heart  
  
  
  
He would wait... he would always wait for her... Sora... Ishida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Liked it? It took me only one day to write this but this was the plan I hope I don't receive flames, 'cause I'm not used to write in English, more in Spanish.  
  
I want you to know that I like Sora, and a lot, I love Sorato ^_~  
  
I just wanted to put the most desperate Matt and his son trying to affront the loose of Sora and Hanna. The LOVE.  
  
PLZ. R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hugs:  
  
  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


End file.
